


I'm sorry.

by Trinity7



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 16:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinity7/pseuds/Trinity7





	I'm sorry.

I'm sorry. I don't mean to talk about myself a lot. I just want people to know what's going on in my life without posting it to some social media.   
I'm sorry. I don't mean to come out of the schools bathroom and smell like smoke. I have perfume but it doesn't cover the smell of the horrible toxin. I only smoke because I need some kind of drug to reduce my stress and nervousness.   
I'm sorry you think I'm gross and disgusting, but I do everything like you. I've adapted my ways from you, after all, I was your friend for years now.   
I'm sorry. I know your boyfriend don't like me. I just want to talk to you, and learn what's happened since I've last saw you.   
I'm sorry. I'm so terribly sorry that I do these things but you've always laughed and smiled, I never thought you would have a different opinion than one of laughter and smiles.   
I'm sorry.


End file.
